


i think of you getting choked up (there’s dangers within me)

by hoesthetic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dom Lee Taeyong, Humiliation, M/M, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Lee Taeyong, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesthetic/pseuds/hoesthetic
Summary: jaehyun might just cry.





	i think of you getting choked up (there’s dangers within me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelhyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhyung/gifts).



> here’s ur standard (bad) porn as a big fuck you to my best friend who thinks jaehyun is a mean dom top. sub jaehyun for life!!!!!!!!!!!! so jamie, this one is for u boo
> 
> contains barebacking, crying during sex, some dick slapping & verbal humiliation, words such as slut & toy are used but everything is consensual!

 

jaehyun whines, his hips thrusting upwards. it’s awful, the heat in his stomach so warm, overbearing, the need to touch and take the edge off, and yet he _can’t_. all jaehyun can do is tug at the restraints around his wrists, pressing against the sides of his thighs, and let out pathetic whimpers as he squirms on the bed.

taeyong laughs—the audacity. it’s a soft noise, almost a coo. his fingers reach jaehyun’s cheeks, pressing to his soft skin harshly as he holds his face.

“a pathetic baby,” taeyong laughs, a smile on his prettily shaped lips. jaehyun parts his lips, looking for the words to say, any sort of comeback but he can’t think of anything. his mind is so cloudy, foggy with lust and pure need.

and jaehyun really, really likes that. all the control slipping away from him, making him shake and tremble, heartbeat pounding in his chest. he knows he’s leaking, precum oozing from his dick where it’s laying against his stomach.

“a-ah,” a breathy moan falls from jaehyun’s lips, ”i’m pathetic.”

taeyong tilts his head to the left, nodding with a pleased expression on his face.   
”aw, good that you know it,” he nods, running his thumb across jaehyun’s full lower lip.

”you’re a pathetic slut, right?” taeyong asks, dark eyes looking down at him. jaehyun swallows, the older one’s thumb pressing against his lower teeth.  
”i am,” he responds with a small voice.

taeyong smiles again, pulling his hand away. he leans closer, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of jaehyun’s mouth. he pulls away too quickly though, leaving jaehyun to lean up for more. it draws another laugh out of taeyong, clearly mocking him for being so needy. it makes jaehyun shudder.

taeyong runs his palm across jaehyun’s chest, flicking his nipples a few times. he knows that his chest is flushed—he is flushed all around, warm and aching for touch. jaehyun also knows that taeyong is well aware of this fact.

”touch me, please,” jaehyun asks quietly, voice shaking. it’s difficult to be still, he’s too close to actually humping the air. it would be too embarrassing but even that sounds better than just staying still, neglected and hard.

”you want me to touch you?” taeyong asks, dragging his palm on jaehyun’s torso, fingernails barely scratching against him.   
”uh-hh, yes,” he gasps, hips twitching.

”touch your big dick?” taeyong asks again, hand moving lower and lower until it’s brushing against his pubes.   
”please,” jaehyun whines, voice cracking. he feels so small and he adores it so much, it has him shaking. or maybe it’s all because of taeyong.

taeyong lets out a small _oh_.   
”okay,” he tells him, and jaehyun almost sighs of relief. but of course taeyong won’t have it that easy.

taeyong gives his dick a firm slap of his palm, making jaehyun moan aloud, thighs twitching, rubbing against each other and making the ropes around them create painful yet lovely friction.  
”oh my god,” he mutters under his breath, eyes rolling back in his head. taeyong slaps it again, harsher, the noise loud and disgusting.

taeyong closes his hand around jaehyun’s cock tightly, squeezing the tip with his thumb and forefinger.   
”you’re so fucking wet,” he tells him with an amused tone of voice. jaehyun swallows dryly, lips slack.

taeyong gives his dick a firm stroke, palm dragging against the sensitive skin both so deliciously and tortuously. he slides his thumb over his slit, spreading the precum around. it doesn’t take too long before taeyong starts to move his hand in a fast motion, jerking him off roughly.

it leaves jaehyun to trash around, the ropes rubbing against his skin, hands squeezing into fists because it hurts. he’s so sensitive and taeyong’s grip is so tight. useless whimpers keep spilling from his lips as jaehyun tries to shy away from the touch and press into it at the same time, the wet sound obnoxiously loud.

the heat in his stomach gets quickly overbearing and the realization hits him hard.   
”i’m close,” jaehyun manages to gasp out, the muscles in his stomach tightening. he bends his head back, damp hair sticking to his forehead.

jaehyun cries out when taeyong draws his hand back, leaving him hump against the air because he is so close. broken noises from his slack lips, incoherent whimpering as jaehyun squeezes his eyes shut and just tries to calm down.

”good boy,” taeyong mutters quietly, running his hand through jaehyun’s hair reassuringly.   
”good boys don’t come unless they get a permission,” he reminds jaehyun, giving his dick another slap with his free hand.

jaehyun moans, nodding jerkily.  
”a-ah,” he gaps, ”i’m—i’m good.”

”you are?” taeyong asks.   
”i am, _hhh_ , good for you,” a broken sob from jaehyun.   
”we’ll see about that,” and taeyong leaves it at that, removing his hand from jaehyun’s messy hair.

jaehyun takes deep breaths in, chest heaving with them. the bedsheets rustle as taeyong leaves the bed, leaving him to just lay there.

”open your legs,” taeyong instructs him and jaehyun does as he is told, moving his shaking thighs. it’s a bit awkward since his wrists are tied to them but it’s nothing he can’t handle.

taeyong returns to the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand. jaehyun looks at him with half lidded eyes, everything is so hazy but taeyong still looks so pretty, as always. even though the older man has an ability to come off as unbothered, the flush on the apples of his cheeks and the tent in his underwear prove that he isn’t as unaffected as he can seem.

taeyong settles between his legs, a cramped space but he is small enough to fit there. he taps his fingernail against the tip of jaehyun’s cock, rubbing it gently. it makes him whine again, a shiver wrecking through his body.

”i kind of wanted to ride your big dick today,” taeyong tells him, making a tight ring of his thumb and forefinger, sliding it down on his cock, then back up. ”but you might just be too sensitive, hm?”

jaehyun moans shakily.  
“no, _ah_ , yes, sensitive,” he stutters, “wanna fuck you.”   
taeyong laughs mockingly again.   
“what a pity that you can’t,” he says, sliding the ring of his fingers again, causing jaehyun’s dick to twitch, “with your useless dick. isn’t it unfortunate? how it’s so pretty and big but you can’t even fuck me properly with it.”

taeyong’s humiliating words make him whine, a wave of arousal crashing through him.   
“you’re a slut,” he laughs, “getting off on me telling how pathetic your _drooling_ cock is.”

taeyong isn’t wrong at all but the embarrassment is still burning his cheeks, making his heartbeat run so fast.   
“your slut,” jaehyun whines as a response, “yours.”

“that’s right,” taeyong says, removing his hand from jaehyun’s dick and sliding it down between his thighs instead.  
“i’ll just fuck you then,” he tells him and jaehyun nods frantically.

“please,” he moans softly. taeyong’s dry fingertip is drawing circles on his hole, teasing it with small motions before rubbing against his perineum.

the lube clicks open and jaehyun shudders when the cold liquid drips on his balls, sliding down.   
”can you untie me?” jaehyun asks quietly, voice still shaking. it’s a bad position and he doubts taeyong can even finger him properly like it.

taeyong seems to consider it for a while, looking at him with intense eyes that make him squirm.   
”no,” he decides then, ”but i’ll turn you around.”

jaehyun nods, he’s fine with that. even with his mind blurry and cloudy, and the neediness and desire still so strongly present, he knows that if he really was uncomfortable with something, he could say the safeword and taeyong would stop. but he trusts him.

with face pressed against the sheets and a pillow, ass up and thighs spread, it’s noticeably easier. it’s not really comfortable but the slight strain in his muscles and his cheek squished against the mattress honestly makes it even better.

taeyong rubs his fingers against his wet hole, slowly and teasing. jaehyun pants, breath coming out in small huffs. the other man slides the first finger inside quickly enough, making him sigh pleasedly.

taeyong hands are great, both pretty and good at utterly ruining him. he knows his body, what buttons to press to make him weak and pliant beneath him. jaehyun adores it, adores him, but those sappy feelings are for some other time.

taeyong leans over him to press butterfly kisses across his spine as he thrusts another finger inside of him, rubbing against his sensitive walls. it doesn’t really hurt at all apart from the slight sting but it’s something jaehyun is used to so it’s nothing bad.

taeyong rubs his fingers against his prostate after locating it easily, making warmth radiate through his body. jaehyun doesn’t know what to think or how to think, losing himself to the feeling, soft sighs falling from his lips.

the older man says something but jaehyun misses it when taeyong fucks his fingers inside of him harshly, making him jolt. his lips fall open, pressing against the sheets.

”yes,” jaehyun gasps out, pressing his hips against taeyong’s hand, wanting more. it’s torturing, taeyong licking across his tailbone.

”please,” jaehyun whines, very well knowing what he is asking for but still not able to collect his words.

”please what?” taeyong asks, ”you gotta be more clear, slut.”

all the collected thoughts jaehyun did have seem to vanish away with that, a pathetic whine coming from his mouth instead. taeyong thrusts his fingers into him again, harshly.   
”please what?” he repeats.

”fuck me, please, please, i’ve been good, i deserve it,” jaehyun blurts out, words a tangled mess. it’s frustrating, he wants to hump against something, he wants friction—just anything. taeyong’s fingers feel great inside of him but it’s not enough.

jaehyun might just cry.

taeyong seems to consider his words for a moment before sliding his fingers out, rubbing them against jaehyun’s puffy hole.

“you’re asking very nicely,” taeyong says, wiping the lube off his fingers on jaehyun’s lower back. he tries to be patient, waiting obediently, mouth still open against the sheets.

jaehyun’s about to swallow the saliva building up in his mouth but when taeyong suddenly fucks into him, he forgets to do that and a trail of drool runs down to the mattress. he doesn’t know what causes the spike of heat through him, the fact that he just drooled over himself or that taeyong is finally inside of him.

in any case, he moans brokenly into the sheets, clenching around the older man.   
“fuck,” taeyong mutters, holding him by his waist tightly. it’s good because jaehyun isn’t too sure how long he can keep himself up without any help.

jaehyun squirms, closing his hands in fists and then opening them again. taeyong’s hips are pressed against him, snug and close. he’s grinding against him almost teasingly, and jaehyun really can’t comprehend how much self control he has.

”fuck me, please, _pleasepleaseplease_ ,” jaehyun whines because it’s all he can think about. how taeyong feels stretching him open, deep inside of him, pressing against all the spots and yet, it’s not quite enough.

jaehyun needs more, he wants more. he wants taeyong to fuck him hard so he can’t think at all.   
”you’re so fucking greedy,” taeyong huffs, and jaehyun thinks he can hear a slight shakiness in his voice but he isn’t too sure.

taeyong grants his wish though, be it for his own patience running out or whatever, jaehyun doesn’t care. his thrusts are deep and slow paced rather than harsh and fast but it still makes jaehyun cry out, toes curling.

taeyong has the movements of a dancer, which he is, and it shows. jaehyun can feel it, more precisely. and it feels so good his eyes roll back in his head and he can’t just find himself caring enough to swallow the spit that’s running out of his mouth, pooling on the sheets.

jaehyun gasps when taeyong fucks against his prostate, once, then again, until jaehyun loses count and his dick is twitching again.   
“touch me,” he whines, “hyung, oh my god.”

taeyong moans, and the sound is enough to send a shiver down his back.  
”you aren’t in a position to give orders,” he reminds him, ”you’re just a toy.”

jaehyun sobs, clenching.  
” _a-ahh-hh_ , i—i’m,” he doesn’t know what he is saying, muffled cries falling from his mouth, ”please, hyung, please.”

”shit,” taeyong curses. he lets go of jaehyun’s hips and he slumps down immediately, taeyong’s dick slipping out of him. jaehyun pants against the mattress desperately, groaning from the friction against his cock when he’s laying there on his stomach, hole clenching around nothing.

jaehyun humps against the sheets without a second thought. he can barely pay attention to how taeyong is undoing the ties around his wrists and thighs until the older man is turning him around.

now with his arms free, jaehyun reaches for taeyong’s shoulders. he coos at him, sitting between his thighs again, lifting his waist enough for jaehyun to wrap his legs around him.

taeyong thrusts back into him easily, the slide smooth and quick, making jaehyun throw his head back. this time the pace is a lot faster, harsher too.

it’s only when jaehyun hears a loud sniffle of his own that he realizes he bursted into tears. the sheets are damp anyway—from sweat and drool and lube so that’s not the issue, it’s just embarrassing and well, burning hot.

taeyong laughs at him, a breathy sound that turns into a small moan. jaehyun holds to his shoulders, wrapping his arms properly around the smaller man as he leans down.

the kiss they share is messy, wet and uncoordinated. it’s mostly jaehyun panting into taeyong’s mouth, perhaps vice versa as well but he isn’t too sure. taeyong gently bites down on his lower lip, and then it’s not as gentle as he also fucks into him harshly.

taeyong leans away, picking up on his pace and turning jaehyun into a sobbing, moaning mess. he loves to be thoroughly wrecked, with strange, choked up noises bleeding from his open mouth.

”close, close, close,” jaehyun chants with a broken voice when it’s all too much, pushing against taeyong’s thrusts. his dick is aching, precum wet on his belly. it slaps against his stomach sloppily which stops when taeyong closes his hand around it again.

”your big dick is so wet,” taeyong says, stroking him roughly to his thrusts, ”you must wanna come so badly.”

jaehyun squeezes his eyes shut, holding his thighs around taeyong so tightly it must hurt.   
”so badly, please, i wanna come, may i come?” his voice breaks by the end of his sentence.

taeyong slides his thumb over the tip of jaehyun’s dick before nodding.  
”sure, you needy slut,” he tells him.

jaehyun comes with that. it crashes over his body, his hole involuntary clenching again, thick spurts of cum landing on his stomach. taeyong strokes him through it, but doesn’t slow down with his thrusts.

he gets overly sensitive so easily, pathetic whines from his mouth and he tries to flinch away, taeyong’s grip still on his softening cock. he rubs his palm against his tip and it fucking hurts, making jaehyun wince and moan.

it’s sadistic of taeyong, of course, but it doesn’t last very long because then he grips jaehyun by his waist, fucking into him to reach his own climax. he keeps flinching from the oversensitivity, but it sort of feels good anyway. there’s nothing he can do but take it, and it’s so lovely to get stripped out of control like that.

jaehyun whines through his post orgasm bliss when taeyong pulls out with a grunt. he moves to straddle jaehyun’s chest, hand gripping his dick glistening with lube. he opens his mouth and closes his eyes.

taeyong comes on his face with a litany of praises and curses. jaehyun moans brokenly when his cum lands on his cheeks and lips, some into his open mouth.

 

when jaehyun really comes back to it, there’s no dried cum on his face or stomach. his body feels sore but comfortable laying on the bed.

”hyung?” he calls out, sitting up. he isn’t exactly sure if he dozed off or what, a blanket pooling on his lap.

jaehyun stretches his arms, and he doesn’t have to wait long before taeyong steps back into their bedroom, wearing one of jaehyun’s t-shirts.

”did i fall asleep?” jaehyun asks, yawning.  
”i mean, it’s been like twenty minutes,” he tells him with a smile on his lips, walking closer and sitting down onto the bed. he leans in to give a kiss on jaehyun’s cheek.

”wanna shower?” he suggests. jaehyun nods, cracking his neck.  
”i’m sore,” he complains before getting up from the bed, not really ashamed by his current naked state.

”yeah, really wrecked you there,” taeyong snorts. jaehyun grins, ”maybe so.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> imagine that last “maybe so” as that gif ... i cant write penetration SUE ME!! hope u enjoyed ! leave comments & kudos if u did MWAH


End file.
